


mirror, mirror on the wall

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Sappy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Prom.Cas mengajak Dean ke Prom. Bukan, bukan. Yang benar adalahCasmengajakDeanuntukmembeli pakaianProm, karena dia akan datang. Dan sebagai catatan,bukan denganDean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk **Dean Winchester** , selamat ulang tahun anakku! ❤
> 

> 
>  

 

“Kau tampak hebat.”

Castiel Novak melirik pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin sekali lagi. Ia hampir tidak mengenali pantulannya sendiri. Sosok pria berbalut setelan serba biru gelap ini bukan Castiel. Terlalu bagus untuk jadi Castiel. Sosok pria di cermin itu tampak elegan dan tampan. _Well,_ jika harus jujur, malah berkebalikan seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Castiel di hari biasa adalah remaja dengan rambut berantakan dan _hoodie_ abu-abu bertuliskan _Stairway To Heavens_. Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang membuat Castiel memakai _hoodie_ yang sama setiap hari itu, sedang berdiri di belakangnya—nyengir senang.

“Wow, Cas,” siulnya. “Aku memang jenius.”

Castiel mengeluarkan suara antara mendengus dan tertawa, kembali pada pantulannya di cermin. “Aku tidak tahu kau punya bakat di bidang fesyen, Dean.”

Dean Winchester tertawa. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket jinsnya. “Tidak, memang tidak. Tapi Sammy punya.”

“Sam.” Castiel mengulangi nama adik Dean. “Seharusnya aku bisa menduga.” Ia meninggalkan cermin lalu duduk di ranjangnya. Dean duduk di spotnya yang biasa—sebuah sofa empuk dengan selonjoran kaki. Castiel tidak pernah menyentuh sofa itu lagi, sejak ia tahu Dean sangat suka duduk di sana. Kamar Castiel sudah tidak menjadi ruang pribadinya lagi. Ini adalah ruang pribadi dirinya dan Dean. Keduanya berada di sini, lebih lama dari yang bisa diingat Castiel. Beberapa barang Dean ditinggal di kamar ini sebagai persiapan bila dirinya harus kabur. Oh, ya. Sebagai tetangga dan sahabat baik, Castiel tahu benar perilaku sulung Winchester itu. Selalu membuat masalah dengan sang Ayah, meskipun hal itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Kadang, sisi egois Castiel berharap pertengkaran Dean dan Ayahnya berlangsung lebih lama dari sekedar sehari-dua hari.

“Prom,” kata Dean lagi. Castiel menoleh ke arahnya; Dean mengangkat alis, lalu tertawa kecil lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi ke Prom.”

Castiel tersenyum. “Ya, aku juga tidak.”

“ _Man,_ ini _PROM_.” Dean mengulangi. Kali ini memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata yang terakhir. “Kau yakin?”

Untuk sejenak, percakapan panjang dengan Sam dan Charlie Bradbury terlintas di benak Castiel. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berharap banyak. Sembari meluruskan dasi, ia menjawab. “Ya, aku yakin.”

Dean mengusap dagunya. Ia melihat langsung pada sahabatnya yang duduk di seberang. “Kau bahkan tidak ikut Festival Valentine.”

“Ini berbeda.” Castiel mengelak. Festival Valentine di SMU Lawrence sangat payah. Castiel tidak mengerti kenapa ada yang orang yang setiap tahun mau mengikutinya. Yang disebut festival sebenarnya hanyalah pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk para murid yang tidak ingin sendirian di Hari Kasih Sayang. Kebanyakan orang hanya memanfaatkan pesta itu untuk mendapatkan kesenangan satu malam. _Well,_ sayangnya Dean termasuk ‘kebanyakan orang’.

Castiel menarik napas. “Ini Prom, Dean.” Dan Prom adalah pesta perayaan terakhir sebelum kelulusan. Tentu saja ini berbeda.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Dean mendengus. “Oh, yeah. Tahun terakhir dan bla, bla, bla.” Ia memutar bola mata. “Jika kita pergi kuliah, akan lebih banyak lagi Prom-Prom semacam itu, Cas.”

Tidak nyaman dengan penolakan Dean yang dirasa tidak wajar, Castiel mengganti topik pembicaraan. “Itukah kenapa kau tidak pergi?”

Dean meraih sebungkus keripik kentang dari meja belajar Castiel dan merobeknya. Ia mengambil dua keripik sebelum menjawab singkat. “Yeah.”

“Kupikir kau suka pesta?” Castiel menatapnya, sedikit bingung. “Seperti Festival Valentine.”

Dean berdehem. “Itu berbeda.”

Castiel tertawa dengan pilihan katanya. Seolah Dean hanya membalikkan apa yang baru Castiel katakan semenit yang lalu. Ia bangkit dan merapikan pakaian. Sekali lagi, melihat pantulan di cermin. Sempurna(kah?).

_Baiklah, jika Dean tidak tertarik,_ pikirnya, tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana.

 

 

 

[]

 

Oke, jujur saja. Dean sudah pernah melihat Cas dalam berbagai pakaian. Ia sudah pernah melihat Cas dengan celana renang, piyama bergambar beruang (membuat Dean tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama sepuluh menit), rompi dengan logo organisasi perlindungan hewan, kaos band rock klasik (yang dipinjamnya secara permanen dari Dean), bahkan kostum Santa Klaus. Tapi, tidak ada yang menandingi Cas berdiri di depan cermin sana dengan pakaian formal seperti jas biru tuanya. Dean merasakan sentakan di perut yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan jumlah _nachos_ yang ia habiskan saat makan siang.

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa melukiskan betapa mempesona Cas malam ini. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mewakili.

Tapi, Dean harus mengatakan sesuatu, jadi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kalimat standar seperti ‘kau hebat’ dengan sedikit bumbu menyombongkan diri sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh.

Saat Cas meneleponnya kemarin, Dean setengah berharap sahabatnya itu menelepon untuk tujuan _lain._ Benar, karena Dean terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil langkah duluan dan terlalu takut bahwa apa yang mungkin dilakukannya akan mengacaukan persahabatan mereka selamanya. Ia ingat Sam pernah menggodanya soal hubungan Cas dan Dean yang terlalu bagus untuk hanya berakhir sebagai sahabat. Atau ocehan Charlie, tentang bagaimana seseorang terlalu lama mengambil keputusan.

Tapi, ini Cas. Dan Cas berbeda.

Dean tidak mau mengambil resiko. Yang artinya harus bertingkah bodoh selama beberapa bulan terakhir karena perasaannya begitu tidak tertahankan dan ia malah harus menahan diri demi alasan mulia.

_Prom._

Cas mengajak Dean ke Prom. Bukan, bukan. Yang benar adalah _Cas_ mengajak _Dean_ untuk _membeli pakaian_ _Prom_ , karena dia akan datang. Dan sebagai catatan, _bukan dengan_ Dean.

Ia ingat, dirinya hampir membanting ponsel karena kesal—pada diri sendiri dan pada semua situasi ‘jangan-salah-langkah-atau-kau-mengacaukan-persahabatanmu’.

“Kenapa berbeda?” Suara rendah Cas menyentuh pendengarannya. Laki-laki itu berdiri lagi, masih takjub dengan kemampuan _make-over_ Dean. Oh, yeah. Semua saran fesyen itu tidak datang dari Sam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa berbohong pada Cas, tapi itu tidak penting. Dean puas dengan pilihannya (terutama karena Cas juga menganggapnya bagus).

“Apa?”

Hanya itu yang keluar. Ia masih terlalu terdisorientasi untuk menjawab. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menganggumi betapa mempesonanya Cas dalam balutan jas. Jangan salah, bagi Dean, Cas selalu tampak menarik. Tapi kali ini,… berbeda.

“Berbeda.” Dean tersentak, sedetik merasa kaget karena mengira Cas baru membaca pikirannya. Cas menelengkan kepala, bingung menghadapi reaksi Dean. “Kau bilang Festival Valentine dan Prom itu berbeda. Apanya yang berbeda?”

Dean tertawa gugup sebelum mengambil segenggam keripik kentang, mengunyahnya sambil berpikir. Ia memilih membalikkan pertanyaan itu, alih-alih menjawab langsung. “Menurutmu kenapa? Kau juga berpikir keduanya berbeda.”

Cas mendengus, lalu bergumam. “Kau ini tidak tertahankan.”

Dean hampir tersedak, sebelum menguasai diri. Cas bilang apa tadi? _Tidak tertahankan_?

“Oh, yeah. Itulah aku, Dean Winchester.” Dean tertawa, menutupi fakta bahwa jantungnya hampir meledak karena berdebar terlalu kencang. Ia meraih sekaleng soda di meja Cas dan menyesapnya, sebelum menyunggingkan cengiran menggoda. “Ada yang lebih penting ketimbang pendapatku soal Prom, Cas.”

Cas merapikan dasi untuk yang kesejuta kalinya, sebelum menolehkan kepala. “Apa itu?”

“Siapa _prom-date_ mu?”

Dean tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar pahit atau kecewa, tapi justru itulah yang dirasakan. Bahkan saat ia mengucapkannya, ia tidak bisa bohong bahwa dirinya begitu ingin mengguncang bahu Cas, menyuruhnya untuk jangan pergi karena Dean tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya itu terjebak dengan gadis sembarangan.

Pipi Cas bersemu. Dean selalu suka saat Cas tersipu. Tapi, kali ini apa yang dilihat Dean hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

“Kau tidak bilang pada siapapun.” Dean mengatakannya dengan kasual, seolah tidak terkesan sedang menginterogasi. “Aku hanya dengar dari Charlie yang kebetulan mendengarnya dari Sam, yang mendapat informasi dari Gabriel, bahwa kau tidak  mau mengatakan gadis mana yang kau ajak.”

“Banyak sekali,” gumam Cas. Ia duduk di ranjang lagi, merapikan kancing di pergelangan tangan tanpa alasan.

“Yeah.” Dean merespon. Mata hijaunya terpancang pada sosok Cas, yang canggung. “Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahuku?”

“Um, tidak?” Nada suara Cas naik di akhir kalimat sehingga kedengarannya dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Dean menyambar kesempatan. “Cas, sobat. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, jangan tersinggung, kau tidak berpengalaman dengan gadis-gadis. Maksudku, setidaknya kau berkonsultasi denganku atau Charlie dulu. Kami bisa memberitahumu apakah gadis yang pilih akan menjadikan malam Prom ini berakhir sebagai cinta satu malam atau bisa berpotensi ke arah—“

“Dean!” Cas memotong. Wajahnya memerah.

Dean tergelak. “Sungguh, Cas?” Ia bangkit dari sofanya. “Kau tidak berpikir bahwa yang namanya pesta Prom hanya akan sampai di bagian dansa dan sebagainya ‘kan? Maksudku, kau tahu, berdasarkan statistik, kebanyakan remaja memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk—“

“Dean!” Kali ini ada nada panik di suara Cas. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting. Dean harus mengakui bahwa dirinya menikmati melihat Cas kelabakan, apalagi dengan wajah imut seperti ini. Ia tahu Cas masuk kategori konservatif, tapi tidak menyangka sampai sebegini. Dean tentu saja akan dengan senang hati mengajari Cas banyak hal. _Andai,_ sampai Dean menyadari dengan getir, _aku punya kesempatan._

“Kau tidak akan memberitahuku, ya?”

Akhirnya Dean membuka mulut, hati-hati karena Cas tampak frustasi. Sahabatnya itu membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan. Dean merasa cubitan rasa bersalah. Ia duduk di sebelahnya, berdehem. “Cas, maafkan aku. Aku cuma ingin malammu berjalan dengan baik.”

Cas mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Aku tidak pernah mengira kau sebodoh ini, Dean.”

“Hah?” Dean melongo.

“Kau.” Cas menoleh. Mata biru elektriknya seolah menyelami Dean. Ia menatap Dean seolah ingin agar Dean _benar-benar_ memahami kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. “Kau. Bodoh. Dean.”

“Apa?” Dean berseru. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkannya dengan nada tinggi, tapi mulutnya punya otak sendiri.

Cas berdiri, mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. “Sam dan Charlie bilang semuanya akan lebih mudah bila aku jujur. Tapi aku tidak bisa jujur. Tidak, jika _kau_ tidak mau aku jujur. Tidak, jika _kau_ masih bertahan untuk tidak jujur.”

Dean mengerjapkan mata, kebingungan. “Kau bicara apa?”

“Kau, Dean Winchester.” Cas mengucapkan namanya dengan penuh penekanannya. “Aku tidak pernah ingin ke Prom.” Cas menarik napas. “Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu jika kau tahu aku akan pergi dan—“

Dean masih terpaku, tidak yakin otaknya sanggup mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Cas berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kedua tangan di pinggang. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Dean.

“Apa kau ingin aku pergi ke Prom?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Dean mengerjap. “Tentu saja. Kau yang ingin ‘kan?”

Cas berdecak. “Bukan aku, Dean.” Ia menggelengkan kepala, matanya masih tajam menusuk. “Aku tanya, apakah _kau_ ingin aku pergi?”

Saat neuron di otak bebalnya mulai bekerja, Dean bisa merasakan suatu sensasi aneh terbentuk di perutnya. Perasaan itu merambat ke dada, menjalar ke belakang telinga, hingga sampai di pipi. Hangat.

Dean berbisik pelan, mengalihkan pandang. “Tidak.”

Dan itulah saat Dean tahu bahwa ia harus mengatakan segalanya. Ia bangkit. Ada selisih beberapa senti antara dirinya dan Cas. Dean menundukkan kepala. “Tidak, Cas. Aku tidak pernah ingin kau pergi. Aku tidak mau kau pergi.”

“Tidak, _tanpamu._ ” Cas menyuarakan apa yang tertinggal. Mata birunya bersirobok dengan mata hijau Dean. Yang diajak bicara menggigit bibir dan mengiyakan.

“Ya, tidak tanpa aku.” Dan entah darimana keberaniannya muncul, Dean mengangkat tangan dan menangkup wajah Cas. Pelan, Dean mencari bibir Cas, mempertemukan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Untuk sejenak, tidak ada yang lebih berarti daripada kecupan ini. Yang didamba Dean selama berbulan-bulan, keinginan yang timbul-tenggelam karena determinasinya menjaga persahabatan. Cas benar, Dean memang bodoh. Ia begitu ketakutan untuk mencoba mengambil langkah karena takut merusak semuanya. Ia begitu kelabakan dengan perasaannya sendiri, sehingga sibuk membuat asumsi yang tak perlu.

Bodoh benar.

 

Saat ciuman itu berakhir, Cas tersenyum. Dean mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup sudut bibirnya. Saat mereka cukup dekat, ia berbisik. “Jadi, siapa _prom-date_ mu?”

Cas tertawa ringan. Ia menarik bahu Dean mendekat dan membawanya ke depan cermin. “Aku lupa mengajaknya.”

Dean mengangkat alis. Cas melirik Dean penuh arti. “Jadi, apa belum terlambat untuk memintamu pergi denganku?”

Dean melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan ia menempelkan kepala pada kepala Cas, senang menyadari bahwa pria mempesona di permukaan kaca sana adalah pria yang sama dengan yang ada di sisinya.

 

“Tidak, tidak pernah terlambat.”

 

 

**∙ fin ∙**

**Author's Note:**

> huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa selamat ulang tahun dean ❤ tambah yang baik-baik ya sayangkuuuuu, mama padamu :*
> 
> akhirnya kesampaian bikin destiel hkhkhkhk
> 
> ini kado buatmu dean-o because i know deep down in your heart, you want it /apasih
> 
> ini sappy bats huhuh gatau ih kenapa bisa jadi gini o)-(


End file.
